1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for boring holes in elongate work pieces such as rails used in balustrades. In particular, the present invention relates to apparatus which can be used to bore a plurality of cylindrical holes in an elongate work piece, such as the rails (conceivably either the top or bottom rails) of a balustrade, wherein the respective holes are accurately positioned along the work piece and the longitudinal axes of the holes are inclined at a set, uniform angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the work piece.
2. State of the Art
Balustrades have been hand crafted by craftsmen for a very long time. Generally, the balusters have been attached to the rails of the balustrades by hand. It is common to provide a cylindrical bore or opening in the underside surface of a top rail or on the top surface of a bottom rail in those instances wherein a bottom rail is included in the balustrade. The end of the baluster commonly has the shape of a cylindrical dowel which is adapted to be received snugly within the bore or opening in the rail of the balustrade.
Heretofore, it has been the practice of the craftsman to drill the openings in the rails of the balustrade which he is constructing by hand, using eyesight to guide him in approximating the correct angle of the axis of the bore or opening. The skill of the artisan determined the quality of the joint between the baluster and the rail. In many instances, the joint will be so unsatisfactory that the rail must be discarded. Shop equipment can be used to drill the bores or openings in the rails, but to applicant's knowledge there is no teaching in the prior art of a portable jig apparatus that can be used in the field to drill accurately positioned bores or openings in the rails of a balustrade as the balustrade is being constructed.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the invention is to provide a novel, portable jig apparatus which is easily attached to an elongate work piece, such as a rail used in making a balustrade, and which will allow for the accurate positioning of a tool for drilling a bore or opening in the rail at a preset angle to the longitudinal axis of the work piece.
A particular objective of the invention is to provide such a portable jig apparatus which has a guide member capable of precision guidance of an elongate boring tool in movement back and forth along the longitudinal axis of the boring tool, and wherein the guide member can also be adjusted to accurately select the desired angle of the axis of the elongate boring tool with respect to the longitudinal work surface of the work piece.
Another particular objective of the present invention is to provide such a portable jig apparatus which includes the primary guide member for guidance of a boring member relative to the longitudinal work surface of the work piece, and in addition further includes a secondary guide member for precision guidance of an elongate boring tool in substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the end of the work piece.
A further particular objective of the present invention is to provide such a portable jig apparatus which further includes an adjustable mounting means for mounting the jig apparatus to a wide variety of work pieces.